The Darkest of Princess's
by Lazigirl
Summary: A new girl is part of the Order and attending Hogwarts. Who is she? What is her history? RonxHermione, HarryOC, one sided MalfoyOC. Oh, and fredgeorgextonks. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ETC. (I forgot the disclaimer 1st chp.)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm trying.

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon's shout rang through the house. "POTTER!"

"Coming!" Harry yelled back, stuffing his school books into his trunk and sprinting down the stairs.

"Your bloody friends will be here any moment," his uncle growled, turning a splotchy red. "Get your stuff together."

"My stuff is together," Harry snapped. It was five to three. Ron had sent him a note three days ago telling him that (once again) his family would be picking them up to go straight to Hogwarts via Floo Powder. Harry had neglected to let his aunt and uncle know about it…on purpose.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Several successive bangs rang throughout the house as the Weasley twins appeared. Fred and George were smiling widely at Harry.

"Fred! George!"

"Harry, great to see you, mate," George (or was it Fred?) replied, grinning.

"Yeah! Mum sent us to get your bags," Fred (or was it George?) followed up.

"Where are they?" they choursed.

"Upstairs. My room. You know it, right? Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

" 'Where's Ron?' he asks. Not even happy to see us," Fred said, miffed.

"Our little bro is on his way with Dad. They'll be here-" several more bangs echoed- "take that back," George said, scratching his head. "They are here. Have your aunt and uncle boarded up the fireplace again?" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were staring at the two twins in horror.

"No we have not! And I demand to know WHO YOU ARE!" Uncle Vernon exploded.

"He's my son, Mr. Dursley. Nice to see you again," Mr. Weasley said amiably. "Harry."

"Hello sir," Harry responded.

"Harry!" Ron said, emerging.

"Ron! Have a good summer, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant! Tell you about it later. I'm guessing Fred and George went to get your bags?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, finally noticing that the twins had disappeared, probably to terrorize Dudley or something.

"Anyway, we got to go. Dumbledore told Dad that as soon as we got here you had to go to Hogwarts."

"Is he insane?"

"All them genuis's are," Fred said, appearing behind them with the trunk. "Anyway, Harry, off you go. We'll take the trunk." Harry grabbed a bit of Floo Powder.

"Bye," he told his aunt and uncle.

"See you next summer," Uncle Vernon blustered. He obviously did not want to receive a lecture like last summer.

"Go, Harry," Mr. Weasley motioned. "There'll be people waiting for you." Harry stepped into the fire.

"Hogwarts!" he cried, and he was whisked away.

* * *

Alright that's it. Please review et all.

LAzi.


	2. Kyoko

Hello! IIII'MMMM BACK! And extraordinarily hyper. I'm grounded, which explains why it took forever to get this up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, will never own HP.

"So, how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry. They were in the common room, having left the Great Hall quickly.

"Same as usual. Ron, what's going on?" Harry was still rather confused.

"You bloody idiot," Ron said. "We've been over this!"

"So? I'm still confused as hell."

"We came to pick you up. Dumbledore wanted us to."

"We still haven't seen Dumbledore. He was supposed to be there to meet us."

"Well…he's busy! Dammit, Harry, I dunno!"

"You've picked up a worse mouth over the summer."

"Ah, what the hell. Anyway, who's that new girl that was there?"

"No idea."

"Ah, probably just someone who came early as well with a Harry Potter fan club. Drop it, why don't you?" Harry's curiosity had been piqued.

Flashback:

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." A girl about his height and age had been standing there waiting for him. She had long black hair and startling blue eyes. "My name is Kyoko. I'll be looking out for you, so to speak, while you're here before school starts."

"Um…" was all Harry could think of to say. "Didn't catch your last name." She didn't seem to hear him.

"Leave your bags here. They'll be taken up later. Please don't leave the castle unless informing one of the teachers."

"Are you a kiss-up?" Ron asked.

"No. Nice meeting you, and good-bye." She disappeared with a flick of her hand.

End Flashback.

"It was weird. But she seemed pretty cool," Ron added, noting Harry's blank expression.

"We haven't seen her since."

"Well…look, mate, I don't know. She's probably a member of the Order."

"She can't be. She's under eighteen."

"She has to be powerful. I've only seen Dumbledore do a trick like that."

"Then go and investigate, Harry! But can we stop talking about her now? It's driving me mad."

"Yeah, sure. How was your summer?"

"Bloody brilliant. Hermione came by for two weeks. It was great. We played Qudditich a lot."

"Hermione plays?"

"Well, she's not brilliant, but she's not exactly horrible either. Your summer?"

"Dull as ever."

"Hm. Figures with relations like yours."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, a bit put out.

"Anytime." The door swung open to signal the arrival of someone else. He turned to see whom it was, and was enveloped in a large hug from Hermione.

"Harry!"

"What about me?" Ron mumbled.

"Are we jealous?" Harry teased. Ron's ears turned pink.

"N-n-no!" he stuttered. Hermione gave him a hug too.

"The rest of your family is coming at the regular time," she told him. "I'm here early because Dumbledore said you might as well have some female company. Speaking of which! I met someone new."

"Name?" Ron asked, uninterested.

"Kyoko." Harry's head snapped up so fast that he bumped the top of the drawer.

"Ow! What?"

"Kyoko. Are you ok? Malfoy was picking on her-"

"Malfoy! He's here?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah. Dumbledore decided to let him stay. I'm guessing his parents are away on Death Eater business," Hermione said.

"Malfoy was picking on her?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Anyway, it's all okay. He got a whipping." Harry learned something new- and partially dangerous. Kyoko was tough.


End file.
